Amy and Alex
by How to be random 101
Summary: What happpens when Mr Dickenson's grandchildren two girls and two boys are set free into the world of beyblading? Well there is lots of fights randomness and even some romance! But many fun Sorry the summary sucks but it is a hard story to sum up!
1. Chapter 1 New Beginings

**Hey this is the first t fanfic that we have uploaded so please be nice!!! Hope you enjoy!! Please read and review No flames**

**Chapter one**

"Amy what is the answer?" Miss Thomas asked disrupting Amy's musing. A piece of paper was placed in front of Amy view. Which read "The answer is two"

She took a deep breath then answered "The answer is two miss." Miss Thomas raised her eyebrow questionably as her hawk like eyes scolded at Amy.

"I'm sure that would have been a sufficient answer in maths but your in art." she scolded just as harsh as her gaze. Before Amy had a chance to complain and answer back the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Saving both her and the teacher from one of many arguments.

Shoving her things into her bag Amy stomped out of the classroom with her best friend Alex trailing behind her. "Hey, Amy slow down and wait for me!" Alex called as she saw that Amy had disappeared into the many masses of bodies crushed together all trying to make their way home.

Once out side of the school and free from the masses of people which where suppose to be pupils. Amy turned to face Alex when she had finally caught up with her. Amy's eyes flashed with the furry that she was trying to contain. "How could you do that to me! You made me look like an idiot! And in front of the entire class!" Amy semi shouted with venom filling her voice

"Hey that wasn't me!" Alex protested quickly as she tried to sound offended.

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Amy questioned slightly quieter but still full of venom.

"Do you even have to ask." Alex replied

As if on cue a loud girlish squeal of laughter filled both Amy and Alex's ears. "Did you see how Amy fell for it that was absolutely priceless." Amy and Alex then both spun on the back of their heals to find Vicky and her army of wannabe clones laughing mechanically at Vicky's wit.

"Come on Amy they aren't worth it." Alex pleaded as she tried to restrain her friend from doing something that she would later regret.

"Fine!" Amy huffed. Wrenching her arm free, Amy started to walk in the direction of her home with Alex at her heels. Calming down Amy slowed down to Alex's pace, "So... are you still coming over?" Amy asked.

"Yeah if it's still alright." Alex answered as she desperately tried to keep her hair our of her eyes due to the wind that seemed to dance with her hair

Amy and Alex both had golden natural blonde hair the only difference was the length. Amy's was above her shoulders while Alex's trailed down half of her back. Their pure violet eyes made them stand out from everyone else and the only difference between the two girls was their surname. Not only did they look alike but they also shared the same birthday October the twentieth. They where both late seventeen and very attractive. Stepping inside the house Amy shouted a very quick routine hello and then pounded up the stairs aloud as possible to make sure that her parents knew she was home. Alex caught a glimpse of both pf her and Amy's parents with an elderly man. So she mouthed a timid hi with a weak wave before following her friend up to her room.

"Amy there is an elderly man talking to both of our parents downstairs." Alex stated. The older gentleman seemed familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before. "Hmmm…that's nice." Amy answered who seemed to take more interest in her CD player than Alex.

"Amy…Alex could you come downstairs for a moment…We need to talk to you…We have cookies.!" The girls looked at each other. Amy smirked deviously at the sound of cookies. While Alex just shrugged her shoulders and walked slowly behind her friend who had just became hyped up at the sound of cookies awaiting for her. When Alex finally caught up to Amy she found her at a stand still. She was glaring and pointing at the elderly man that was sat before them.

"You…you…you're…" Amy began. She then turned to Alex. With pure shock on her face which started to turn pale, "He…he's…he's the."

"Hello my name is Stanley Dickenson the head of the BBA association." the elderly gentleman said. Which interfered Amy's stuttering mess. Alex lead Amy over to a sofa and helped her to sit down by pressing down on her shoulder causing her to sit there in a stunned silence. Alex gaze then turned from her stunned friend over to the elderly man before them and said "I don't want to seem rude but why are you here?"

Amy's mum then smiled sweetly "Well this the reason why we wanted to talk to you. We have some very important news to tell you." Amy's eyes started to glow with a new light at the thought that her dreams may start to come true, "We'll you see girls… your adopted." The newly found light in Amy's eyes left as quickly as it appeared. Suddenly the ground took her interest as her dreams started to crash and burn right before her. It then came Alex's mums turn. She sat there explaining how both the girls where adopted and how their parents where tragically taken away from them when they where very young. They also answered the question that had been the main form of the girls curiosity for many years. "The reason that you both look alike and share the same birthday is because your twins." Alex's mum then stated. Amy's adoptive mother then passed Amy the cookies. With out being told she started to nibble on them while trying to comprehend what was just stated.

"Oh and by the way before we forget…" Amy then finally looked up from the packet of cookies and at the people who now seemed like strangers, "You're moving to America."

Neither of the girls said anything. The cookie and the packet within Amy's hands fell to the ground. Not even the sound of the packet making contact with the ground registered with them. They we're both caught up amongst their musing of what had just been revealed. "Girls there is also one more thing we need to tell you…" This caught their attention. "You're leaving tonight."

After many hugs, kisses, tears and good byes. Amy and Alex left with Mr Dickenson to go to start their new life in a new country. Where everything that they knew would have to be left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi we are so sorry that we haven't updated in ages due to revising for our AS exams as well as other things. Now that we are both back in school hopefully we will be able to update more frequently.**

Chapter 2

The journey to their new home had taken just over twelve hours and Amy and Alex were both struggling to stay awake. The car that they were traveling in stopped suddenly causing Amy to jerk forward in her seat while Alex was thrown into consciousness. The door opened temporarily blinding the girls, once their vision had cleared up they both hesitantly stepped out of the car and they were met with the sight of two very good- looking young men.

"Hi I'm Edward." The taller of the two boys said before he indicated to his right and continued, "and this is Oliver." Taking in their appearance both girls noted that the boys had the same violet eyes that reflected in their own irises however Edward's hair was more of a dark blonde while Oliver's hair was an unnatural black that shone blue in the sunlight. Moving towards the back of the car both Amy and Alex picked up a few of their suitcases and followed Edward into their new home, heading towards their new lives.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is really short but the next chapter will be out soon and it will be longer.**

**J and S.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both Amy and Alex stopped and stared at each other. As new sounds and smells drifted up to the room that they both occupied. Amy's eyes glowed with a new light as she recognize the new smell. It was something that was once so familiar to her and Alex when they both lived in the UK. "Food." they both sung in unison. Alex and Amy broke into a fight trying to be the first to get up off of the bed and through the door. Alex as usual winning to get through the door first leaving Amy to scramble to her feet. Without the added help of her socks. "Alex when I catch up to you…." Amy began shouting but never finished it as she lost control of her feet. Leading her to slide straight into the wall. Wincing as she peeled her self off of the concrete. While hearing the fading sound of her twin laughing. A grumble arose within her chest.

Meanwhile

Alex ran down the grand stairs. "Hello you must be Alex." a male's voice filled her ears. Automatically she slowed down from her cantering form to a slow and steady walk with her head tilted down facing the ground in embarrassment. "Yes… I am." she replied

"Hiro Granger." the male added. He shook her hand straight after she descended the stairs. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Alex flushed crimson red but it was soon drained away as the sound of her twin filled the background. "Excuse me Hiro," she stated. Then continued her run but this time following the strange, masses of people that all seemed to be heading to the same room. Deciding that it was the safest place to hide.

Once inside she saw the lavish dining room which had a very long table stood in the middle with many piles of many different foods. To her it seemed like a banquet from Harry Potter. With many strangers sat around it. Nearly all of the seats were occupied apart from two by Mr. Dickinson and this strange male with long spiked slate top with a dark navy looking bottom half tied back into a black band.

Full of hesitation and nerves she walked down the long room until she came to her grandfather's side. Then took her seat. Many whispers filled the room most was inaudible, but her attention was soon caught by Hiro's who smiled sweetly at her. Bringing to life her dreaded red glow.

A loud crash filled the entire mansion. Making Alex cringe knowing full to well that it was her twin who couldn't go any were without causing a national disaster. Alertness worry and panic filled the room causing Alex to sink further down in her seat. Inwardly cringing as the door opened. "Sorry I'm late." Amy's mumbled voice filled the room. A few stuttered laughs filled Alex's ears. With a quick glance she saw that one Amy had her head hanging down low leaving a curtain of hair to cover her features and two the ends of her hair and parts of her clothes were soaking wet. To Alex's horror a new squeaking and squelching sound filled the now silent room, which was heading towards her.

"Amy what happened to you?" Mr. Dickenson's booming voice filled the void.

"I slipped." she stated

"Into what?" Edward asked

"A vase." she whispered

"Sorry Amy your going to have to speak up louder we can't hear you." Oliver stated

"A vase." she stated with her head now staring at no existent lint on her trousers.

"Lets eat." Mr. Dickenson then interrupted what was starting to brew.

Clanking and clicking filled the room as people started to tuck into the banquet. Well apart from Amy who was still looking for what seemed like invisible lint to Alex. "Amy could you pass the salt." Alex asked.

"Could you pass the salt please." Amy asked the person next to her.

Softly the salt was placed into Amy's hand. Which she passed to Alex. To Amy's surprise her hand still tingled from the touch of the other person.

After what felt like hours to Amy dessert was placed in front of their noses. With glee Alex placed her spoon into the rich chocolate dessert.

"So Mr. Dickenson what are the plans for these two?" the male next to Amy asked. She froze within her seat, dropping her spoon from her grasp.

"Amy are you alright?" Alex asked. Amy ignored her twin's voice and slowly turned to face the person next to her.

"Alex he's..he's…" Amy stuttered.

"He's who?" Alex asked

By now everyone stopped and stared at the pair. Slightly confused at the sudden star struck.

"Ka….Ka…Kai." Amy just managed to get passed her lips.

"Kai who?" Alex questioned

"YES!!!!" a male shouted. All the attention was now drawn to him. "Somebody who doesn't fall head over heals for Kai." He stated

"Am I supposed to know who either of you are?" Alex questioned

"Who's not the big shot now. She's bound to know me," Daichi laughed"Actually I don't know any of you." Alex stated

"Yeah you do Alex remember that I made you watch that match at one of my sleepovers." Amy stated

"You mean the one that I fell asleep in?" she questioned.

"You what?" Amy and a few of the bladers gasped

"Well it was three in the morning." Alex added.

"Did I forget to mention that these two will also be in charge of the BBA." Mr. Dickenson stated


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hi everyone we hope you like the next installment we would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far… Have a virtual cookie on us :D

Chapter 4

Chaos seemed to reign at the dinner table after Mr. Dickinson's revelation. Many of the younger bladers grumbled quietly while a few of the older ones were more vocal in their protest. Amy sat in her seat practically bouncing as she repeated "I'm gonna being in charge," like a mantra. Alex however was silent her body locked in shock before shouting, "NO!" Everyone at the table froze gaping at Alex in shock. Turning towards her grandfather she continued, "No, I don't know anything about BeyBladeing I'm sorry but I can't… I won't." Rising to her feet Alex quickly left heading towards her bedroom leaving the dining room in absolute silence.

"Well that went well." Mr. Dickenson exclaimed causing the rest of the table to stare at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Tyson called out. "Don't you think you could have warned us that a couple of inexperienced irresponsible school girls would be in charge of us."

"Hey I resent that… I am responsible." Amy said back to Tyson.

"Yes real responsible which is why you crashed into a priceless artifact?" Edward said sarcastically.

"It was a vase and it's not my fault that you decided to have slippery floors they are a liability." Amy shouted back.

"It wasn't just any case it was our mother's vase."

"And how would you know that unless you were watching me you pervert."

"It was the only vase out there." As Amy and Edward continued arguing Hiro slipped out of the in search of Alex. As all eyes were on the two squabbling siblings nobody noticed him leaving except for Mr. Dickenson.

"Alex?" Hiro whispered as he knocked and opened her bedroom door. The lump on the bed moved slightly revealing her blonde hair. "Go away." She screamed into her duvet with sobs slightly taking over her voice. He approached the slumber slowly.

"Are you alright Alex?" he asked

"Does it look like." She screamed. As she sat up glaring daggers into him.

"You know it isn't that bad." He stated softly while seating himself next to her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She whispered while hanging her head down low. Which led Hiro to wrap an arm around her pulling her into his embrace, "It's just that I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean…Grr why is it so hard?"

"LOOK SEE THERE ARE FIVE VASES THERE NOT JUST ONE YOU NUMB SKULL!" Amy's voice filled the room easing the tension slightly.

A small soft giggle rejoiced within Hiro's ears. "How long has she been like that?" Alex asked

"Since you left." He replied

"Typical."

Silence filled the room again. Alex eased into his embrace leaning into him.

"KAI LET GO OF ME I'M GUNNA TAKE HIM ON AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF HIS OWN MEDICANE!" Amy's screams filled the room again

"AS IF YOU COULD DEFEAT ME! KAI IS DOING YOU A HUGE FAVER SAVING YOU FROM A LOT OF PAIN."

"PAIN HA YOU HURT A GIRL DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. HAVN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF NO MALE HITS A GIRL OTHER WISE KNOWN AS A POOF"

"YOU'RE AN EXCEPTION CAUSE WHO SAID YOU WERE A GIRL."

Alex beamed with amusement as they listen to the fight brewing on the floor below them. That was until a deathly silence filled the place.

"So what is it you hate so much?" Hiro then asked

"Well… its just that everything seemed to be happening at once. It was only two days ago that I found out that I am adopted, my parents are dead, my best friend is my sister and I was expected to move to another country. Then I am told I am going to be in charge of something that I know nothing about it, unlike Amy who knows nearly everything that you could ever need to know. I guess I just feel that I am not in control at the moment and it scares me." She stated

"How about I teach you all the stuff you need to know then."

"I'd like that thanks… Is it me or has it become to quiet?" Alex stated. As if on queue a loud SMASH filled the household.

"AMY WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF MUM AND DAD." Edward then shouted hurt was over powering within his voice.

"May be…May be because it… I don't…and… Mr. Dickenson… gramps… what ever you are… why did you bring me here." Amy replied the hurt and hysteria within her voice that pulled on Alex's heartstrings.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" he shouted

Pounding of the stairs now caught Alex's attention. Along with mumbled and an understandable voices. Alex started to feel that since being here that things for them have gone from bad to worse.

**A/N- Hello again we hope you like this and please review we would love to hear what you think.**

J and S 


End file.
